


Sisterly love

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Pseudo-Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Corrin gets rejected by Lucina, however, she knows someone else that could be her girlfriend





	Sisterly love

Camila loved her sister Corrin. The best part about her is that she was her stepsister aka not blood related, so she could do anything she wants with her including take her on a date. But, Corrin was actually in love with a girl named Lucina who was the daughter of a great knight named Chrom. When Corrin found Lucina, she greeted her with, “Hello, Lucina!” 

“Hello, Corrin!” Said the blue haired girl to the beige haired girl “What’s up?”

“Okay, Lucina, will you, umm…”

“Will I what?”

“Be my girlfriend?” Corrin said as Lucina blushed “Lucina! Please go out with me!”

“Listen, Corrin, I think you are very beautiful and it would be lovely to go out with you, but…”

“But what, Lucina?”

“I’m-I’m in love with someone else…”

“Who? Who is Lucina?”

“It’s Robin…”

“You mean that girl who controls the magic spells?”

“Yes.”

“O-Okay… I see, I don’t want to ruin your releationship…” Corrin said as she ran away crying

“Wow, I think I hurt her feelings and I didn’t want it to happen that way…” Lucina said

As Corrin continued running, she bumped into Camilla, whose breasts were huge so when she bumped into her, she fell down.

So then the purple haired girl asked her sister, “Hey what’s the matter corrin? What happened, little sis?”

“Camilla, the girl that I like, she, she…”

“She what?”

“She’s in love with someone else.”

“Oh, well, I’m so sorry, Corrin… but I know someone who loves very much!”

“Who’s that?”

“Well aren’t you looking at her right now?”

“But, Camilla, aren’t my sister, I mean you are very very pretty but…”

“Well our parents got re-married to each other, so you’re technically not blood releated, so I think that makes it okay!”

“Yes, Yes!” The beige haired girl said as she got closer to the purple haired girl, gave her a big hug and said, “Oh, big sister, please my girlfriend!”

When Camilla hugged her back, she gave her a quick, but big kiss on the lips and said, “You’ll never be alone, not as long as I’m around…”


End file.
